


And What About Me?

by ShallowJaney



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowJaney/pseuds/ShallowJaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is post season 2, after Richard breaks the news of him getting fired. The S03E01 we all deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And What About Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



> I'm sorry I left Jared out, I just couldn't really fit him in my idea and I'm not good with OT3's at all. Hope you like it at least a bit. I used the last two lines at the end of the season 2 (don't sue me, HBO!).

"I just got fired." mumbled Richard.  
  
"And what about me?" asked Erlich, still holding his bong.  
  
"You still have your seat..."  
  
"That's not what I meant." spouted Erlich, continuing to gaze at the former CEO.  
  
"I don't know what you want from me, I-I-I just got fired..." stuttered Richard, covering his face with both hands.  
  
"Come with me" invited Erlich, getting up and leading the slender man to his room.

  
  


Once they were there, he shut the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" observed Richard.  
  
"Yes. Yes it is." hissed Erlich, approaching Richard threateningly.  
  
"Why-why are you so uptight about it? You're not the one who lost his seat, I mean..."  
  
"And you're gonna be the one who lost his place in the incubator if you don't start using your mouth for better things than just talking!" interrupted the bearded man.  
  
"...What?" scoffed Richard incredulously.  
  
"You heard me. Nobody stays for free in my house. If you want to still have somewhere to sleep tonight, you'd better get on all fours!"  
  
"You can't be serious, I thought we were friends."  
  
"Friends my ass! Now give me physical pleasure. Sex acts. Intercourse. Il sesso! Do I have to make you a drawing?"  
  
Richard hesitated a moment "No..." he eventually resigned and started removing his tie. He then moved on to unbuttoning his shirt.

  
  


Erlich was finding this uselessly slow but he was enjoying every second of it, touching himself, eyes hazily engulfing the other man.  
  
"Ok, so now what... what do I do?" asked Richard softly. He was naked, but his hands were covering his crotch.  
  
"Now play with it. I wanna see you."  
  
The former CEO gulped "Ok... here goes" and started rubbing his shaft with one hand. Before long, it was fully erect and covered in precum. The mere sight of it made Erlich groan. He freed his own cock and moved closer, to rub it onto Richard's, who gasped at the sight.  
  
"You're shivering... Don't tell me you're cold now."  
  
"Oh no... I'm... I'm not. Cold."  
  
"Good" smiled Erlich softly, caressing the other with both hands.  
  
"Ahhh", shuddered Richard involuntarily in response. "Can I... can I come now?"  
  
"Heh" he chuckled under his moustache. "You still have your obligations to me..." and with that he lowered his gaze suggestively.  
  
"Oh, all right... but then, I'll come. I know I will." tried Richard to reason.  
  
"Get in there, beautiful" said Erlich, pushing his friend's head lower.

  
  


Richard stumbled onto his knees and hastily threw a pillow under them, before gingerly starting to kiss Erlich's shaft. After a couple of minutes of such teasing kisses, the receiving end couldn't take it anymore and ordered "Now suck it."  
  
Richard gulped once more, looking at his friend with the best doe eyes he could make. He then closed a hand around the prick and began suckling on the head, which tasted oddly like weed. Erlich wasn't going to settle for this and "helped" Richard, by pushing his dick deeper into his mouth. This made them both let out moans, which continued for a few more minutes.

  
  


Erlich suddenly pulled out of the warm, wet mouth and threw Richard on the bed, with him on top of the naked man. The redhead felt his erection enclosed by Erlich's lips, who was also surprisingly talented with his tongue. Poor Richard didn't last long and came into the welcoming mouth, who continued licking sloppily, letting out satisfied sounds. The stoner then shifted so that their noses were touching. Without breaking eye contact, he said:  
  
"Is this the only way I can get to have you?"  
  
"...What?" blinked Richard hazily.  
  
Bachman scoffed dismissingly, then his smile suddenly faded as their now widened eyes locked again. This time, it was him who gulped. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and licked his lips, breathing as if he was trying to say something.  
  
But Richard cupped his cheeks and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"You know... you could have just asked nicely. I would have fired myself long ago if I knew it would lead to this", then they both chuckled in each other's mouths between lazy kisses, until they fell asleep.


End file.
